


meraki; requests.

by dontknowjack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowjack/pseuds/dontknowjack
Summary: or; i, jay, am crabdancing in pain and writer's block. no thoughts, head empty.so give me requests/prompts i guess :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	meraki; requests.

breakdances in pain

hey !! basically this is just me having writers block but having the need to write for some reason, haha

but yeah, this is just. requests. preferably dream-centric lmao

note that i am a dream apologist, and therefore i most likely will not write things that. bash dream a ton. thank you!! <3

i'm not comfortable with writing:

\- smut

\- ships with minors

\- a/b/o dynamics

\- self inserts

\- hate directed at the cc's themselves (to clarify, for example, as dsmp characters, that's alright)

feel free to request really just anything other than that, those, though!! note that it doesn't have to be dsmp. irl (although still seeing the cc's as 'characters,' not the real people), other aus, whatever; they're cool.

shipping is fine; just respect the cc's boundaries.

disclaimer that i can pick which ones to write !!

also i prefer writing dream-centric angst- rubs my grubby gremlin hands together. i love making the green man suffer, now hand over your prompts /lh :]


End file.
